


As Thunder Sleeps/Loki nova

by JaneDoe876



Series: Storms Of Passion [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Crack, Dancing and Singing, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is watching Thor sleeping and wonders what he's dreaming about when he conjures a spell to reveal it the end result is quite amusing</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Thunder Sleeps/Loki nova

**Author's Note:**

> So after the week I had, I really need a good laugh, so I decided to write this hopefully amusing Thorki about Loki watching one of Thor's dreams. I hope this will make you guys laugh, or smile, or raise an eye-brow whichever is good. Or chuckle, giggle and so on. Con-crit is always welcomed, Enjoy! The song I'm using here is called Casanova By Paulina Rubio there are two versions to this song, one is in spanish and one in english. I'm using the english version and changing the lyrics so here is the link to the english version if you want to listen to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LB2zzIA9VeY and here is the spanish version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDTMHeJQLhk I'm so sorry guys didn't notice there was a line missing has been fixed.

Loki lay beside Thor as he slept in the late afternoon with a huge smile on his face, he seemed so peaceful. He was also for some reason chuckling in his sleep. Now whenever Thor found something funny or even remotely amusing, it was hard for Loki to get a straight answer from him. So once and for all Loki was going to find out the answer to the question he always asked but never quite got answered "What's so funny?"

Loki waved his hand and Thor's dream appeared to him in the full-length mirror of their bed-chambers. The sight before him was not what he was expecting. A sex dream yes, a fluffy dream, but not this. This was….well…it was odd. In Thor's dream there was a huge banquet hall, covered in gold.

People were dancing all around and then Loki recognized himself in this dream. What was he wearing? He looked like that Midgardian hero Zorro only no mask just a black shirt that revealed his chest and very tight fitting leather pants. 

Suddenly music started.Thor appeared wearing a white dress shirt that looked like he had stolen it from a romantic novel and dark black leather pants with laces on the sides. Now for a second there Loki was fanning himself that is until the singing started.

 _Very pale sexy skin, my passion begins_  
 _You're the center of my obsession_  
 _I'n watching you dance in those leather pants_  
 _You truly are perfection_  
 _And I'm hypnotized by those pale lips_  
 _I don't want to hide and I won't resist_  
  
_It's about your kiss_  
 _It's about your lips_  
 _It's about the way you move your body_  
 _It's about your style_  
 _That drives me wild_  
 _It's the sexy things you're doing_

_Come and cast a spell on me tonight_   
_Feel the magic deep inside_   
_Enchant me now_   
_You can be my Loki nova_

_It's about your kiss_   
_It's about your lips_   
_It's about the way you move your body_   
_It's about your style_   
_That drives me wild_   
_It's the sexy things you're doing_

_Come and cast a spell on me tonight_  
 _Feel the magic deep inside_  
 _Enchant me now_  
 _You can be my Loki nova_  
  
_I cross the room_  
 _You can smell my cologne_  
 _Mi amor, you're serious danger_  
 _Temperatures rising_  
 _Loki I'm fantasizing_  
 _Making love to you my beautiful outlander_  
  
_My passions alive_  
 _I'm feeling so high_  
 _It's not this midgardian champagne_  
 _That's driving me insane_  
  
_It's about your kiss_  
 _It's about your lips_  
 _It's about the way you move your body_  
 _It's about your style_  
 _That drives me wild_  
 _It's the sexy things you're doing_

 _Come and cast a spell on me tonight_  
 _Feel the magic deep inside_  
 _Enchant me now_  
 _You can be my Loki nova_  
  
_It's about your kiss_  
 _It's about your lips_  
 _It's about the way you move your body_  
 _It's about your style_  
 _That drives me wild_  
 _It's the sexy things you're doing_  
  
_Come and cast a spell on me tonight_  
 _Feel the magic deep inside_  
 _Enchant me now_  
 _You can be my Loki nova_  
  
_Ooh, ooh, oh_  
 _You could be my Loki nova_  
 _Ooh, ooh, oh_  
 _You could be my Loki nova_  
  
_It's about your kiss_  
 _It's about your lips_  
 _It's about the way you move your body_  
 _It's about your style_  
 _That drives me wild_  
 _It's the sexy things you're doing_  
  
_Come and cast a spell on me tonight_  
 _Feel the magic deep inside_  
 _Enchant me now_  
 _You could be my Loki nova_  
  
_It's about your kiss_  
 _It's about your lips_  
 _It's about the way you move your body_  
 _It's about your style (Drives me wild)_  
 _That drives me wild_  
 _It's the sexy things you're doing_  
  
_Come and cast a spell on me tonight_  
 _Feel the magic deep inside_  
 _Enchant me now_  
 _You could be my Loki nova_  
  
_It's about your kiss (Ohhhhhhh)_  
 _It's about your lips_  
 _It's about the way you move your body_  
 _It's about your style (Ohhhhhhhh)_  
 _That drives me wild_  
 _It's the sexy things you're doing_  
  
_Come and cast a spell on me tonight_  
 _Feel the magic deep inside_  
 _Enchant me now_  
 _You could be my Loki nova_  
  
_It's about your kiss (Ohhhhhhh)_  
 _It's about your lips_  
 _It's about the way you move your body_  
 _It's about your style (Ohhhhhhhh)_  
 _That drives me wild_  
 _It's the sexy things you're doing_  
  
_Come and cast a spell on me tonight_  
 _Feel the magic deep inside_  
 _Enchant me now_  
 _You could be my Loki nova_

Thor and him at this point in the dream were dancing as if they were starring in a romantic novel musical. Loki raised an eye-brow and turned his gaze to Thor who was stirring in his sleep.

Loki quickly waved his hand making the dream disappear. When Thor woke up he didn't understand where Loki was rushing to. He came back dressed in the same out-fit as in his dream.

"How did…?" Thor wanted to ask but Loki kissed him with eagerness. "If I'm already going to wear this quite ridiculous outfit.

It might as well be for you husband, now put theses on and maybe you can be my Thor nova" he said handing Thor a white dress shirt and black leather pants with laces on the sides.

Thor chuckled and put the outfit on of course putting it on was one thing watching  Loki claw it off him as they made love was a thing of sheer beauty.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
